Finding a Family
by killertrees
Summary: Left alone because of a wish made on the complete Shikon Jewel and Mir and San passing away as mortals do, Shippo sets out from the new taiji village on a quest to find his family. He ends up finding a family he wasn’t searching for. SoutenxShip 1-shot


**Summary: Left alone because of the wish made on the complete Shikon Jewel and Miroku and Sango passing away as mortals tend to do, Shippo sets out from the new taiji village on a quest to find his family. He ends up finding a family he wasn't searching for. SoutenxShip One-Shot**

**This story is rated M for a small sexual encounter towards the end. It does not go into great detail. I'm not sure that the story really should be rated this high, but I thought it better to be safe than sorry. **

A/N: I feel there needs to be more Souten x Shippo pairings. Just like Kagura x Sesshoumaru, although that pairing isn't nearly as rare as Souten x Shippo. So, get on that you guys! Email me if you do either of these pairings!

Thank you to those people who reviewed my very first story! You guys are so awesome! More than awesome! If I could think of a word bigger than awesome, that's what you would be!

AND I'd like to thank LadyRainStarDragon in particular for the lesson. Thanks for answering my questions! That was really nice and really helpful of you!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters involved in the InuYasha series. I do however own the plot and the few characters I made up (not that they're developed at all, mostly just mentioned for the sake of plot)! That's at least something isn't it!

Warning: Much fluff, minimal drama getting in way of fluff. Heehee :)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shippo walked just outside the taiji village and sighed. He walked towards the tallest tree closest to the village and jumped into it, climbing up to the tallest branch. One of the children in the village had asked him about his family again, and after he told the young human that his father had been slain he excused himself to find his tree to think in.

He never told the children who asked about him about his two other sets of parents. Most of them heard stories from the elders about how he and their village founders had gone on amazing adventures. Shippo usually listened until he thought he was going to break down in tears and left.

Shippo thought back to when the jewel had been completed.

_InuYasha sat next to Kagome by the fire with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She had the completed jewel cradled in her hands as she purified it._

_After the battle with Naraku had been won, Kikyo came to InuYasha and asked him to come to hell with her. He told her that he would always have feelings for her, but that he felt a much stronger bond with her reincarnation. Kikyo had smiled and said that she was content knowing that in her next life her soul would be with him. Then she was gone. _

_Kagome had run up to him, pulled him into a tight hug, and kissed him lightly on the lips. He donned a surprised look on his then pink tinted face before going off to chase Miroku who had made a lewd comment about what kisses led to. _

_They had all walked away from the battle together and set up camp in silence. They knew that their mission as well as their travels would come to an end soon and each dreaded the thought. They had become a tight nit family over the years. _

_Within a few more days Kagome had the jewel completely purified and handed it to InuYasha so he could make his wish. Before he did they said their tearful goodbyes. They all had the fear that once the jewel was completed Kagome would have to go back to her time for good. Shippo took this revelation the hardest, hugging Kagome with all his might. He was going to loose his surrogate mother. _

_Finally, when the sobbing had stopped, InuYasha took both Kagome's hands in his; the jewel nestled between her right and his left hand. He looked down at her tear streaked face and said, "Kagome, I want to be with you forever. I couldn't bear the thought of living if you're not with me. I want to grow old and die with you and then be with you in our next lives as well. I wish I was human and that I can cross to Kagome's time with her." _

_Everyone was stunned. InuYasha had wished to be human? Kagome cried and pulled InuYasha into a deep embrace. He was giving up his long life as a hanyou to be with her. The jewel glowed brightly and surrounded both InuYasha and Kagome in a soft pink glow. The rest of the group continued to cry as they waved good bye to their dear friends. InuYasha's hair turned black as he took on his human form. When the process was complete InuYasha and Kagome said one more tearful goodbye before they vanished in a flash of bright pink light. _

_After the remainder of the group had gotten past their grieving period they headed towards Sango's village. Together they rebuilt the structures and turned the village into a beautiful home. Travelers who passed through spread the word that the taiji village was back and soon people who had lost their families or villages due to Naraku started to gather at the new village. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara trained people as they came to settle. At first Shippo and Kirara had been looked at warily as a youkai, but through their lessons and being around them everyone learned that it was possible for more understanding youkai and humans to live together peacefully. _

_Miroku and Sango parented a total of 6 children before Sango's older body went through the changes that all women endure and could no longer have children. Miroku had commented that consequence free sex was just fine with him, after all, she had given him more than he could have ever dreamed of. He had received both a large bump on the head and a kiss for the comment. _

_Shippo had decided to stay in the village once it flourished and helped train and take care of Miroku and Sango's children. They treated him as if he was one of their children as well. Shippo had a happy life with his new parents, brothers, and sisters until the day he dreaded came, and his third pair of parents left him as well. He knew that he would far outlive his human family, but he was still sent with Kirara into a long period of grief when Miroku and then Sango had passed away._

_Shippo and Kirara stayed in the village and continued to train and teach the children. Shippo hoped, and he was sure that Kirara did as well, that someday they would find Miroku and Sango in their next lives. He had already decided that in 500 years he would search for Kagome's shrine so that he could be reunited with her and InuYasha. _

Now Shippo sat in the large tree and thought just as his second father, InuYasha had done. Shippo even thought he looked a bit like InuYasha in his older form. He had let his brown hair grow out and it now fell down his back. He kept the same wild bangs that InuYasha sported, and his green eyes always held the same concentrated sometimes stern gaze as well.

Once Shippo had settled in the taiji village he had traded his childhood clothing for a slick black suit and green armor to match what the rest of the fighters of the village wore when they went into battle. He had also grown considerably though he was still short for the age he looked. He figured in human years he would be about 17 years old.

Shippo looked out into the setting sun and thought more about his situation. Although he had grown up in and loved the taiji village he decided that it was time to go and look for Kagome's family's shrine. It would have been built by now, and as soon as he found it he could settle near it and wait as the time went by for the moment when Kagome and InuYasha traveled to the past for the final time.

The village had no need for him anymore as it was. They had slain all the violent youkai in the area and sent parties out with Kirara to conquer the rest. Peaceful youkai had been left alone and now either used shape shifting magic to blend into human villages or hid in the far reaches of the mountains and forests. Human's already out powered youkai by great numbers and Shippo knew that there wouldn't be many youkai left by the time Kagome's future came. Only the shape shifters such as him or youkai whose human form was acceptable would be able to continue living as the times changed.

He jumped out of the tree and headed back towards the village.

The next morning Shippo went to the village elders and told them that it was time for him to leave, and that he would be gone later that day. They gave him their blessings and word traveled quickly around the village.

Once Shippo was done gathering his possessions out of his small hut he realized how little he had. In a brown backpack that Kagome had left behind he had what remained of a small first aide kit, black pants, a whit undershirt, a green haori similar to the one InuYasha wore but less baggy, and a little metal bowl for boiling water. Attached to the bottom of the backpack was a sleeping bag that he had also received from Kagome. Over the many years he had spent in the village he had only occasionally needed the hut to sleep in and hadn't really required anything but food.

He stepped out of his hut to find a crowd of villagers surrounding him. Kirara, in her small kitten like form, mewed at him and rubbed against his legs.

"We are sorry to see you go Shippo. It has been a great honor to have you as a member of our village. Please take these items and have a safe journey." One of the village elders said with a wave of his hand. Two young village maidens came forward and handed Shippo a beautifully crafted sword with a scabbard and belt, a small supply of food, and a necklace with a small demon tooth that was engraved with the word 'taiji'. Shippo didn't have time to think about how ironic it was for him to be wearing the necklace, him being a youkai, as each member of the village came forward to say their goodbyes.

Once he had bid farewell to everyone he bent down to Kirara and rubbed her head. "Take care of them for me, ok?" Kirara mewed and Shippo answered, "yeah, I'll miss you too." He hugged her small body and when he set her down Kirara transformed into her larger, fiercer self, and roared her goodbye. The rest of the villagers cheered and cried and waved goodbye as Shippo started to walk away.

He waved one last time towards the group of villagers before turning completely and walking at a brisk pace into the forest. He felt sad walking away from the village that had treated him so like one of their own, but he had grown restless and wanted to find and wait for the mother and father that had left him all those years ago. He didn't even care that he would have to watch them die; he just wanted to spend as much of his life with them as he could.

Shippo continued to run for three straight days, stopping only to relieve himself or grab a quick bite to eat. He had yet to come across any other villages, but knew that he had covered a great distance. _'This must be one of the last large forests in the area.' _Shippo thought. While there were still many dense forests, human villages and cut most forests to only a one or two day youkai run between them.

As the sun set Shippo finally came to the end of the forest and found himself on more rocky terrain. He ran forward and found himself surrounded by small mountains. In the center of the mountains was a large village. He assumed that the village had grown so large because of the protection of the mountains and large forest. As he continued to walk towards the village he had a sudden feeling of familiarity.

'_Why do I feel like I've been here before? I don't remember ever traveling with the gang to a village like this one.' _Shippo thought.

Suddenly Shippo felt the presence of a youkai and just managed to jump and roll out of the way as it jumped down from the cliff it was hiding on and almost hit him with a staff.

"Why have to come to this village, youkai?" A girl's voice said as Shippo came up from his fighting stance with a bewildered look upon seeing the familiar yasha.

"Souten? Is that you? It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Shippo remarked looking at the youkai before him. She had grown into a pretty young woman. He only recognized her because she wore the same suit and armor that her brother had worn, and she still had her beautiful red eyes. Her long hair was braided and pinned up in a bun to the back of her head and she had grown about a half a head taller than him. She also looked to be around 17 years old in human years.

Souten gave Shippo a surprised look before she finally came out of her stance and sensed who was standing before her.

"...Shippo. You look so different now." Souten remarked taking in his handsome form. She could see his strong muscles underneath the black uniform and armor he wore. Blushing at the fact that she had noticed his well-toned body before she had noticed his taiji outfit and necklace, she crouched back into her fighting stance.

"Hmph, imagine a youkai becoming a taiji. That's ridiculous. If you've come to kill me, you'll be facing quite the challenge."

Shippo chuckled causing her to blush a bit more. "I haven't come to kill you Souten. If you knew anything about the taiji village you would know that we only kill youkai who refuse to live in peace with humans. Since you are protecting this human village, I would assume that you too have found a place among humans."

Souten straightened up once again and looked towards the village that had formed on her lands. "Yes, I protect them. A few settlers came to my territory and at the time I was well aware of the fact that humans were becoming more and more powerful. I told them that they could live on the Thunder Tribe's lands and that I would protect them as long as they let Koryuu and I live among them in peace. They agreed, and as you can see this village has expanded greatly. At first newcomers were wary of having youkai living amongst them, but that changed after Koryuu lost his life protecting them from an onslaught of youkai attempting to destroy them. Now the human's except that I only wish to protect and live with them in peace."

"I'm sorry about Koryuu." Shippo said with frown. He knew it must have been hard for her to lose such a precious friend, as well as the only sort of family she had left.

"Thank you," Souten said with a sad smile. "Would you like to join us for our feast, Shippo? The chief's daughter is getting married tomorrow, so we've put together a celebration. After the festivities are done you're welcome to stay the night, that is, you'll have to stay in my hut with me...if that's alright." She said and blushed again at the thought of a cute youkai boy staying in her house with her.

She found that she still had a childish crush on her former foe, and hadn't had any experience in the ways of romance. A handful of the village boys had tried to court her, but she had never aloud them to. She needed a mate that was a strong youkai in order to keep her family line going and had almost lost hope of that as more and more youkai were killed. Now possibly her only chance at love was standing right in front of her, and she'd be damned if she was going to let him go without a fight.

Now all she had to do was turn herself into a suave, seductive, beautiful yasha for Shippo to fall in love with. '_Oh boy...this is going to take some work.' _Souten thought as Shippo nodded and she led him into the village. She thought she could see a bit of pink on his cheeks as well.

When they got to the village Souten introduced Shippo to the people and they welcomed him with smiles. The village chief and his daughter came out of their hut to greet them and the chief suggested that Souten and he change into more comfortable clothing for the festivities.

Souten asked the village chief's daughter, Hana, to accompany them to her hut. She agreed and the three of them walked up a small slope until they hit a rock wall. Then Hana put her arm around Souten's shoulders and with Souten's arm around Hana's waist they jumped from ledge to ledge to the top of one of the cliffs. They looked like that had done this many times and Shippo wondered if they were good friends as he followed them.

Sitting on the top of the cliff was a huge house, almost like a shrine. _'The villagers must have built this for Souten to thank her for protecting them'_ Shippo thought.

The three of them went inside and Souten pointed out where Shippo could wash up a bit and get dressed. He was grateful to hear that there were a couple hot springs behind her home; he should have guessed that at least one of the mountains around there would be a dormant volcano.

The girls went off in the opposite direction and Shippo walked towards the hot springs with a grin thinking how it was about time he got some relaxation. When he was done washing away the grime from his body, he lay back against the smoothed out rock tub.

After a couple minutes he heard some rustling in the bushes and sensed Souten and Hana coming towards him. When they emerged from the bushes, both of them gasped and quickly turned around. Souten was bright red and Hana's cheeks had tinged pink as she giggled.

"Oh, uh, sorry Shippo! We didn't think you would still be here." Souten managed to stutter out.

Shippo smirked knowing that Souten could have sensed that he was there long before coming to the clearing. Why had the girls pretended to accidentally stumble across him bathing?

"It's alright," Shippo replied. "You can come join me if you wish."

Shippo had the grace to blush a little and berated himself for picking up some of Miroku's perverted qualities; sometimes he just couldn't stop what came out of his mouth.

He saw that Souten stiffened as Hana's giggles got harder for her to control. "N..no," Souten replied stiffly, "I think we'll just, um, use the other hot spring. It's only a jump away. Come on Hana." Souten sped up her words towards the end and grabbed her friend jumping away.

'_Great,' _Shippo thought, _'now she'll think I'm some kind of pervert. Good going Shippo.' _He sighed and sunk deeper into the spring.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the girls reached the other hot spring, Hana burst out into the giggles she had been futilely attempting to hide. Souten glared at her best friend after she took off her clothes and lowered into the water.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do that. He knows that I can sense him! He must think I'm some kind of pervert!" Souten yelled at her friend.

"Oh calm down," Hana said once her giggles subsided and she too slipped into the spring. "He doesn't think you're a pervert...I personally think you should have taken him up on that offer. You weren't kidding when you told me you thought he had a great body." At this remark Souten's cheeks once again burst into color.

"You have to help me, Hana! I don't know how to act around him! You have to teach me how to get him to love me!"

"Of course I will! What do you think best friends are for? The festival tonight is the perfect opportunity to put the moves on him. I guarantee by the end of the night he'll be begging to share a bed with you!" Hana said with a large grin on her face.

"Share...share a bed?" Souten squeaked. "I never said anything about doing...that! I just want him to stay here with me!"

"You also want him to be your mate right? What do you think happens when youkai decide to mate?"

"Well, I, I mean...I haven't exactly had anyone explain youkai mating rituals to me. My family was killed when I was little and Koryuu never got the chance to explain it all to me. I thought we could be mates and do...that when we were ready."

When Souten had said she wanted to seduce him, she had only meant until he agreed to be her mate. They would maybe kiss...but to sleep with him? She didn't know the first think about making love! What if she tried and he was disappointed in her abilities as a lover and left?

Hana looked at her friend a bit sadly. Souten had had a rough life and she deserved some happiness.

"I don't know everything about it, just rumors and a bit of what I've learned from my lessons. To become mates the male youkai marks you in some way and then you have to make love to seal the deal."

"Mark me? How is he going to mark me?" Souten couldn't get the picture of a dog peeing on a tree out of her head. If that was what it took to become someone's mate she wasn't sure she wanted to anymore.

"I think he's supposed to bite you; but I heard that it feels good rather than hurting."

Souten had a hard time imagining Shippo biting her without it hurting. She wished that she had a youkai family to help her get through this. Hana was the closest to any kid of family she'd had in a long time.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Souten! Tonight you're going to be beautiful and graceful, and you're going to win Shippo's heart! He's going to want to stay with you even without mating! Just leave everything to me!"

Souten looked to her friend and smiled. Maybe things would work out and she would have a family again.

000000000000000000000000000000

Shippo made his way back towards the room Souten had given him to change and leave his things in, and looked in a tall mirror that was hung on one of the walls. He bent down and felt around in his discarded armor and suit for a leaf. When he found one he straightened back up and looked into the mirror again.

He figured it would be best to use his magic to make him look more human for the festival, so he made his small fluffy tail disappear, his hands and feet bigger and look more like human appendages, and finally made himself tall enough so that he would be about a half an inch taller than Souten. He decided to leave his fangs and ears alone. Once he had transformed he reached into his back pack and pulled out his more comfortable formal clothing.

_  
'Not bad,' _Shippo thought as he admired himself one last time. He left the room and walked towards the front door, not really sure where he was suppose to meet the girls. He started to walk down the hallway when he heard Souten call his name. Shippo turned around and his breath caught at the sight of her.

She had on a green yukata with a brown bow. It had little branches with leaves embroidered along the sleeves and he saw, also on the back, when she spun in a small circle smiling at him. If he didn't know any better he would have thought she picked the color of the outfit to match his eyes. In any case they looked as if they were going to the festival as a couple and he wondered if she had planned it that way.

"What do you think Shippo? It's a change from the armor isn't it?" Souten said, and he noticed that her hair was down and curled slightly as it fell over her shoulders.

"You look beautiful Souten." Shippo remarked as his eyes quickly wandered down and up her slender body. They both blushed and Hana took that as her queue to make herself known from behind Souten.

Hana had pinned up her blonde hair and wore a white yukata with a red bow and little red roses embroidered around the sleeves. "Hello Shippo! You look very handsome this evening. You know, you didn't have to cover up your youkai traits." She said.

"I know, but I thought it would be more comfortable for everyone. Especially if there's dancing...you don't want my bushy tail swinging around hitting everybody, do you?" Shippo said smiling.

The girls both giggled and Hana said, "I suppose not. The festivities have probably started already! Let's get down there before I miss my own party!"

They made their way back down the cliff and Shippo found himself glancing down at Souten's shapely legs as her yukata lifted up a bit every time she jumped.

Hana noticed this and grinned. _'This is going to be easier than I thought!'_

The reached the village and found a lively scene. There was a large fire blazing, a table full of food, and music played all around the cheerful crowds. The buffet immediately caught Shippo's attention and asked the girls if they'd like to get something to eat.

"You two go on a head. I'm going to go search for that future husband of mine." Hana said as she smiled and walked over towards a group of men having a conversation.

Souten watched her friend leave and suddenly felt a hand grabbing her own. "Come on Souten! I haven't had a great meal like this since I left the taiji village!" Shippo remarked smiling at her and pulling her towards the table. Souten was just thinking about how nice if felt to be holding his hand when he let hers go and grabbed a plate. A little disappointed that they didn't hold hands longer than a few seconds, Souten also grabbed a plate and started to pile food onto it.

When the food was nearly diminished and everyone had more or less gathered around the fire the chief of the village stood up from his perch and quieted everyone down. "Tonight we celebrate tomorrow's union of my lovely daughter Hana and Elder Ganseki's son, Kyousou.

Everyone cheered and the young couple smiled and waved. "They will start the festivities officially with the first dance of the evening. My daughter has also asked that I invite our protector Souten and her new mate Shippo to join them."

Hana giggled when she saw to look of shock on the youkai's faces. They obviously hadn't thought that the people of the village would think of them as mates. What else were they to believe though? The two of them had worn matching clothing and people knew that Shippo would be staying the night with Souten. Hana and Kyousou walked over to them and pulled them off the ground. A soft melody began to play and Hana and Kyousou went towards the fire and started to dance to the music.

Shippo took one of Souten's hands in his own and put the other on her waist. She looked at him curiously and he just smiled at her. "Who cares if they think I'm your mate. We might as well enjoy the moment." He said as he spun her around and imitated the moves of the other couple.

As the song came to an end and everyone started to cheer, Hana managed to inch her and Kyousou closer and closer to Shippo and Souten. When the couples pulled away from each other Hana bumped Souten's back. This effectively "caused" Souten to fall into Shippo.

"I'm so sorry!" Hana said trying to stifle her grin. Kyousou gave his fiancé a strange look. He could have sworn she did that on purpose and Souten was strong enough to stand her ground even if he had bumped her. Catching on to Hana's antics as she dreamily looked at the youkai couple who's faces were in danger of coming in contact with each other he grabbed her sides and started to tickle her. "Playing cupid again I see." He whispered in her ear when her giggles subsided. "Yes, and this time I've found the perfect match." Hana whispered back.

Meanwhile Shippo and Souten had forgotten everything around them as they stared into each other's eyes. Shippo was certain that Souten had fell into him on purpose, could it be that he finally found someone he could spend his entire life with? Had he finally found the beginning to a family that would never leave him?

"Souten," he purred her name and rubbed his nose against her own, "what would you do if I were to kiss you right now?"

Souten's eyes went wide for a moment before she settled farther into his embrace. "Why don't you kiss me and find out?"

Shippo grinned and lowered his lips onto her own. As soon as their lips came together it was as if electricity coursed through their bodies. Deepening the kiss a bit and pulling Souten into him, Shippo jokingly thought that electricity probably was coursing through them; Souten was the last remaining of the Thunder Tribe after all.

Their kiss began to get a little too heated to be in public when they heard and nervous, "ah hem," behind them. They broke their kiss but not their embrace and looked at the village chief, their faces turning red at his smug almost knowing look.

"Please forgive my interruption, but we were about to light off the fireworks and were wondering if you two would like to help." He said. "It's been a tradition for Souten to use her lightening bolts to liven up the skies, but you would be of great use to us this year, Shippo. I've heard that kitsune can produce a line of fire. That would speed the process up quite a bit and prove a marvelous show!"

Shippo turned to Souten and smiled with a look in his eyes that said they could continue their interlude a little later. She smiled back at him and nodded, breaking their embrace and grabbing onto one of his hands, pulling him towards the fireworks. Shippo intertwined their fingers together and Souten's smile grew.

The village chief had been right about the both of them providing a marvelous show. Shippo was able to shoot off handfuls of fire works at a time and very quickly with his fox-fire, and Souten shot bolts of lightening towards the sky adding to the effect. Over all it was the best show the villagers had ever seen.

When the firework show was over everyone gathered in front of a stage with Hana and Kyousou seated front and center, Souten and Shippo on their right. Several of the villagers had put together acts that included exotic dancing, magic tricks, and a man putting a sword down his throat. When the last act was finished Hana, Kyousou, and their respective parents got onto the stage and thanked everyone for the wonderful celebration.

They also reminded everyone when and where the wedding would take place before officially declaring the festivals end.

Everyone departed and Hana gave Souten a wink before she and Kyousou headed towards their own homes. Shippo and Souten jumped up the cliff side to Souten's house.

As soon as they went through the door, Shippo grabbed Souten's arm, turned her to face him, and as silently promised earlier, began where they had left off. He pressed his lips against hers and slammed her up against the door. Miroku and Sango in the later years of their lives had explained the process of mating to Shippo. Sango had covered the more technical aspects and Miroku, getting an elbow jab every now and then, tried to explain it in more detail.

Trying to bring up in his mind everything Miroku had told him he licked the bottom of Souten's lip and brought one of his hands up to tip her head back so that he could have further access to her warm mouth. Souten was startled but complied and didn't regret the decision. Shippo's tongue slipped sensuously into her mouth playing with her own. Shippo could feel himself getting aroused quite quickly with the feel of her breasts through the thin clothing she was wearing pressed up against his chest.

He slid the hand not holding her head behind her and gave her butt a strong squeeze. Souten's eyes shot open when she felt the kitsune's arousal and pulled herself quickly out of his embrace.

Shippo gave her a look that was a mix of disappointment, sadness, and rejection. "I'm sorry Souten...what did I do wrong? Are we moving too fast? Do you not want me to be your mate?" He asked her, lowering his eyes and whispering the last question. Maybe he had assumed too much from her flirting...maybe he hadn't found his family yet.

Souten's own eyes snapped up to look at him. "No, Shippo! It's not like that! I do want us to...to...be mates, but, well, I don't exactly know how. I've never had any family around to explain anything like that to me and Hana hadn't learned enough from her lessons to be sure she could explain it right. I'm sorry Shippo. I understand if you want to leave."

Shippo looked up into her eyes and cupped her face with his hand. He smiled at her and said, "Is that all? I don't want to leave Souten. I want to stay with you, and I know we haven't been reunited for more than a few hours, but Sango told me that once a youkai finds his perfect mate, he just knows. I know you're my perfect match, Souten. I love you. We can go as slowly as you'd like."

She smiled at him and hugged him as tightly as she could. He loved her. He loved her! "I know you're my match too, Shippo! I love you so much!" Souten almost cried into his haori.

After their long embrace Souten led Shippo to her bedroom, her anxiety erased. That night they made love and became mates, and Souten found that Hana was right about being marked. It felt wonderful.

The next morning, waking up in each others arms was the most joyous experience either of them had had in a long while. They made love one more time before soaking in the hot springs, eating breakfast, and getting ready for the wedding.

During breakfast Shippo told Souten his story and she agreed to help him find Kagome's shrine; the village hadn't been attacked in years and like Shippo, she was no longer needed. Hand in hand they jumped towards the village and watched as Hana and Kyousou were wed. It was a beautiful ceremony and afterwards Hana about screamed in delight when she saw the mate markings on Souten's neck.

A week later the two youkai announced their departure and the village through another festival as a goodbye to their protector and her mate. In a strange occurrence of luck, the day they were going to leave a traveler visited the large village and upon inquiring why the village had gathered and had to say goodbye to their protector, he explained that he knew where to find the shrine that they were looking for.

Shippo and Souten headed out in the direction they were pointed with happy hearts. The emotions of love and happiness were almost overbearing. Shippo would eventually be reunited with his surrogate parents and in the mean time he and Souten planned on having a few children.

The two once lonely youkai had finally found a family, and they couldn't be any happier.

The End!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Hoorah! I really hope that didn't suck! I know their relationship went rather fast, but I just didn't want this story to get huge. In any case, I thought it still turned out pretty good anyway. Let me know what you think!


End file.
